


Mark and his video

by grace_longshore



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_longshore/pseuds/grace_longshore
Summary: Mark Watney has a video for Venkat Kapoor and his group of friends, and animals lovers, to watch.





	

Each click of the keyboard echoes around the dorm room filled with 25 of my college friends. I hear shuffles and grunts as everyone turns to face me. The room fills with the sounds of elephants crying out, lions whimpering, horse hoofs pounding, and zebras snorting. The sounds slowly taper off. My chair squeaks as I turn to meet everyone's eyes.   
“So now you see why me, Venkat and Annie, who isn't here today, urgently called us together, to see this “viral animal video”.”   
Venkat slightly shakes his head in response to my joke.   
“But seriously, this is the last straw. I’m fed up with animals being treated this way! We are able to send, and rescue, humans from mars, but we aren't able to treat animals right?” My speech has people nodding their heads in agreement.   
“We could sue them for abusing animals?” someone suggests. Venkat responds “That wouldn't work, they surely have clauses and “fine print” about their use and treatment of animals.”   
“Something has to be done,” My thoughts come and go as quickly as the steps I take pacing around the room. People are throwing out ideas but non register in my head. I hear Venkat’s muffled voice as he organizes and takes control of the situation. “Venkat!” My sudden outburst startles the closest people around me.  
Venkat sighs. “Mark, you have a idea?”  
“We could protest!” My newest idea bring a mix of nods and groans. “Listen. I know this has been done before, but ours will be like no other. We could stay for a while, not just a day. We would be able to protest all day, go somewhere to sleep and eat, then go back the next day!” I look around, all eyes are on me, “we would stay and have our goal be known.   
Venkat gets lost in thought before he speaks, a smirk grows on my face,   
“This might just actually work.”

 

 

 

Please leave comments on what you think and what I could fix!


End file.
